


Drabbles

by Nepalis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Insidious 2, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepalis/pseuds/Nepalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are reader insert drabbles I will be be doing since I've lost motivation to write. Most prompts will be taken from Tumblr. Enjoy! I will add more tags as I continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean x Reader “I can’t believe you talked me into this”

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR INSIDIOUS 2 (I guess). If you would like to request go here: http://laughithelps.tumblr.com/post/126368082702/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you

Horror movies shouldn’t be scary to you. Hell, you live them almost every day. There’s just something about the creepy music, the suspense, and the jump-scares that get to you.

You screamed and grabbed the person next to you as the Woman in White showed up on the screen with her bone chilling laugh. Dean looked at you and chuckled, this was great for him due to the close proximity. The two of you had just started to date and he thought it would be a _great_ idea to watch Insidious: Chapter 2. You flat out refused at first; those nightmares from the previous movie were enough for you. But with more begging and whining from Dean’s part, he had convinced his date to give in.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” you sighed hugging onto your pillow for some sort of comfort. Watching this movie was going to be regretted soon for sure.

“Oh, come on it’s just a movie babe,” he stood up and grabbed the empty red bowl.

You looked at him in panic; this jerk was about to leave alone with the movie, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Relax, relax, I’m just going to fill the bowl back up, I’ll be right back scaredy-cat,” he grinned as you made a face at him.

You focus your attention on the movie again, watching as Specs and Tucker entered a new home where the daughter was in a suspicious coma. Elise enters the home and chills run down your spine as you hear the creepy music play again and-

“AGHHHH!”

You let out a blood curdling scream as you jumped up ready to punch whatever was grabbing your neck. Your vision focuses again, landing on the dirty blonde laughing. Rage fills you up and your grab your pillow smacking him on the head.

“Hey! It was a joke!” he raises his hands in defeat although his laughter fails to falter.

“You-“ _smack_ “-ass-“ _smack_ “ _-_ I hate-“ _smack_ “-you!”

“Ow, ow! I’m sorry! Uncle! Uncle!” his sides were practically hurting from laughing so hard.

“I’ll get you back for this Dean Winchester! Mark my words!” you stomped away to calm down and to plot revenge.

Oh it was so _on._


	2. Dean x Reader "You need to wake up, because I can't do this without you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to request go here: http://laughithelps.tumblr.com/post/126368082702/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you

**2:30 AM**

 

How can an eight month old baby be able to scream so loud? Oh god, you were going to lose all of your sanity soon if you didn’t get any shuteye. With disheveled hair and a sore back, you walked into your son’s room and picked up the tiny bundle of joy and frustration.

“Come here, baby,” you lifted Charlie up and smelt his diaper. There was no awaiting stink bomb. He had just been fed an hour ago so it wasn’t that he was hungry. Maybe carrying him around the house would help.

“Oh Charlie, you wouldn’t wanna wake up your father would you?” you whispered and patted his back while walking back and forth across the living room, “Of course, nothing can wake up him up.” Smiling as you felt the baby calm down after a few minutes, you walked back into his room and gently placed him inside the crib. Careful not make any noise, you slipped back into bed.

Unfortunately, as soon as your head made contact with the pillow, you could hear the sound of screams coming from the baby monitor.

_It’s 3AM. Maybe if I cry with him, he’ll stop._

Your hands reached to the figure next to you, “Dean…Dean wake up.” You pulled on his cheek making his head move along with it. “You need to wake up, because I can't do this without you.”

The dirty blonde murmured in his sleep shifting to his side. _How can he still be asleep?_ You kicked him softly and waited a bit as he stirred around.

“Jus’ five more minutes.”

“Dean fucking Winchester! If you don’t wake up right now I will bite you…and not in a good way!” You pulled the blankets off of him, sliding them to your side, “I officially give up; it’s your turn to calm him down now.”

He grumbled but stood up none the less and walked towards the hallway.

* * *

 

**6 AM**

There was no one in the bed next to you. And it was quiet. As an ex-hunter quiet was unsettling for you, you quickly got up and power-walked towards Charlie’s room.

There you saw your husband leaning against the crib with his head in his arms while your child slept peacefully in his crib, and you knew. You knew that all the stress and late nights were worth it for moments like these.

 


	3. Dean X Reader “Well this is awkward…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request on Tumblr Prompt #49 “Well this is awkward…” If you would like to request go here: http://laughithelps.tumblr.com/post/126368082702/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAS LOTS OF SWEAR WORDS Edited: Fixed errors

_Oh that fucker was going to get it._

You had been in a three year long loving relationship with him for what? Just for him to cheat on you with some hag he met at the bar and piss the relationship away.

Of course you had gone through the normal stages of heartbreak, shock, denial, you even cried for a week but now you were at the most satisfying stage of all: fire burning rage. You needed closure and fuck, this morning at the grocery store you saw the perfect opportunity.

He sure didn’t know how to control his dick, but hell he did know how to pick out a car. She was beautiful his pride possession: the _1967 Chevy Impala._ It was a petty thing to do and would totally flip his shit once he realized what you did to his “Baby,” but they say revenge is a dish which is best served cold. And fuck you’d be stupid not to test that theory out.

So you walked to his car and looked around, making sure no one was in the parking lot who could be a witness. Your finger grabbed the keys to your _Corola_ and pressed it against the Impala’s black car door and smiled as you heard the scratch as you left a big line across the length of the-

“What the FUCK,” you jumped as you heard a voice behind you. _Shit._

Running was futile; he was always a fast runner.

“Hey, you! What do you think you’re doing to my car?!”

You were squeezed you eyes and let out a deep sigh while turning around and- _what?_

The man stomping towards you had dirty blonde hair, a leather jacket, and fire in his eyes. “You’re not Mark?” your eyes widened, if this was the stranger’s car, then you just…oh my _God._

“Do I look like this _Mark_ to you?!” he green eyes landed on the big scratch mark you had just made and his jaw clenches.

_I fucked up, I fucked up, I sooooo fucked up._

“Do you…Do you happen to know if a Mark by any chance that owns this car?” you swallowed hard.

“You scratched my Baby!” he ran his fingers over the key mark as if his car was taking her last breath.

“Well this is awkward…” you whispered to yourself.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Listen, I don’t know what you’ve got goin’ on with this Mark dude, but you leave Baby out it alright?”

“Well excuse me! But how many other people do you know that owns a _1967 Chevy Impala_? I mean, you even call it Baby!” you inhaled deeply to calm down. It wasn’t his fault you keyed his car mistakenly. “Look, I’ll pay for the repair okay; just don’t ever repeat this again? Do you take check or cash?” You were digging through your purse; hopefully you still had cash on you.

“How about a date?”

Your head shot up, _What?_ ”What?”

He smirked, “We can go out for a few drinks and call it even, and you pay?”

“O-Oh, uhm…” confused wasn’t enough to describe the feeling you had right now, “Don’t you think I’m crazy? I mean I just keyed your car, I would run by now.”

His grinned reached his eyes and boy did he look handsome at that moment, “Maybe I should. But who doesn’t like a little crazy?”


	4. Dean x Reader "I need you to forgive me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to request go here: http://laughithelps.tumblr.com/post/126368082702/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you

Friday night had finally arrived. Dean couldn’t wait to spend time with the people he cared about most. You and the Winchesters had agreed to no more hunts on the weekends. The three of you loved to hunt, but as the years change so do people. So in order to keep the sanity in the bunker, it was decided that breaks from time to time were needed.

Dean walked towards the bunker’s hallway calling your name; it was oddly quiet in the house. Normally, there would be some type of music playing, but he could hear a needle drop from the silence. He called Sam’s name this time as he walked towards your room, still no answer. The eldest brother reached for his gun just as you ran out of your room and stopped as Dean stood in front of you, “Hi!” You grinned up at him, seeming overly jolly.

“What did you do?” He tilted his head with suspicion written all over his face.

“What? Why do you think I did anything?” You questioned him as you tried to block the view of your room.

“Y/N Y/L/N, what is going on? I swear if you don’t let me into the room right now…”

You sighed, “Okay, but I need you to forgive me...”

“What?”

“Just forgive me right here, right now,” you began to drum your fingers against the door frame nervously. He looked at you with furrowed eye brows. “It’s just…I couldn’t help myself and I-“

“Okay you know what-” He carried you over your shoulders despite your protests and made his way towards the bathroom where he could see Sam’s freakishly large feet, “Alright what on earth is going on here?”

“Oh shit,” Sam whispered to himself.

Dean almost dropped you as he took in the sight before him: His baby boy, dressed up in a blue dress, a tiny bracelet, light makeup, and a small, brown wig on his head. “What did you do to him?!”

“It was her idea!” Sam pointed towards you.

You dropped your mouth in shock, “My idea?! You were the one who wanted to put lipstick on him!”

“You’re the one that wanted to take pictures of him!”

“I have the right to! He’s my son!”

You and the tallest Winchester bickered as Dean went to pick up his son, he smiled as the one year old rested his head on his father’s shoulders, his big eyes watching you and his uncle avoid being blamed.

Yes, sometimes a break was needed to avoid insanity. But as Dean held onto his child and watched his brother huff at his spouse he came to realize: that maybe insanity wasn’t so bad.


End file.
